Magic Academy
by RoseKat and SkyVic
Summary: Magic Academy accepts the most talented Mage's in the Kingdom of Fiore and you're invited to this insane and gifted school. -Currently Pending OC's- Rated 'T'; may become 'M'. Update whenever I can. R&R Please. OCxOC. Spots left: (4 Pending)! Searching for cover Image!
1. OC Forum

**Disclaimer: **I **do not** own the characters of Fairy Tail. Nor do I own other OC's other than my **Own** and the **Plot**. {What I do own is my mind!}

**Summary: **In Year X872, Earth land has produce Academies around the World; educating teens about the past and their future. While young adult's help teach young teens about their Magic- mischief forms in the shadows. But now, as Magic Academy accepts the most talented Mage's in the Kingdom of Fiore, you can only expect havoc lurking around the corner.

**A/N:** _**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING: strong language, sexual themes and dialogue, abuse, weirdness and immaturity that is not suitable for teens under age 16! ALSO, RATING IS 'T', MAY BECOME 'M' IF NEEDED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Okay, so with the above done~ Welcome to my new FT OC story! I know, I know. I shouldn't start a new one with 'OTWT' still on-going and the sequel that's secretly in progress, but I find that if I have too little on my hands, I postpone but if I have 'more than I can handle' then I'm most liking to proceed with things faster. I've proven that fact right!

Note that this story has **NOTHING **to do with 'OTWT'! Nor will it have any FT character's show. Mention, maybe, but show? No-no.

Alright, so I know posting Layouts are against the rules so I had tried posting this on our profile but it keeps saying "Error! Blah, blah~" I don't get it? Why me? Unless it happens to others, then please let me in on how to fix it! I wouldn't like to do this for '_Vicious Ignorance_', you know?

Erm, so this is the OC forum and I would like it if you read the first chapter first and then write out your OC. And please, take your time. No need to rush.

And I say, is this the very first FT OC story like this? Oo, yays~! But if I'm wrong, correct me and for I won't be in high spirit XD

* * *

**Teachers/Advisors needed – Students needed! (**_**A/N:**_** Don't forget to add your OC's Magic! And now, you are able to submit 2 OC's!)**

**Username: **[Because I may forget who sends this OC in -.- So type your Penname here please]

**Full Name:** [First, Middle (if they have one) and Last]

**Name:** [Name they mainly go by. It could be a nickname if you want or just their first Name]

**Gender:** [Female/Male]

**Age:** [12-19]

**Sexual Orientation:** [Straight, Gay or Bisexual]

**Birthday:** [Put Month and Date please]

**Rank (Grade):** [First year (12-13), Second year (14-15), Third year (16-17), Fourth year (18-19)]

**Dorm: **[You don't choose one; your OC will be placed in a random dorm! Note that each dorm may have different/special events!] *means Dorm is filled

Celeste Dorm

Amber Dorm

*Crimson Dorm

**-Description-**

**Physical:** [Hair: Length, texture (Ex: Shining, smooth, tangled, Ect...), color. Face: Shape (Ex: Heart shaped, Muscular, Ect...), Ect... Eye: Color, Shape (Ex: Big and happy, Fine and serious, Ect...) Skin: Color (Ex: Creamy tan, pale white, bronze tan, dark, Ect…) Body: Structure (Ex: Hour-Glass, Built, Fairly Toned, Childish, Ect...) Height: (Give in feet & inches, please?) Other: (Scars, birthmarks, Ect...) {_Please, oh please do __**not**__ list by parts! Please?_]

**Clothing:** [More aspect, more of a chance your OC will be picked. Also, do include sleep wear, swim wear, formal wear and casual wear.]

School Uniform-

Males: Slacks (Black/Blue), Dress Shirt (Color/length), Shoes (Any), Extra

Females: Slacks (Black/Blue) or Skirt (Black/Blue; leggings, socks, tights: include their color's too), Dress Shirt/Blouse (Color/length), Shoes (Any), Extra

**-Personality-**

**Overall Act:** [How does your OC act around all people? Shy and friendly? Aggravated and snobby? Are they a pervert towards the opposite sex? Are they a respectful pervert? Are they talkative whether their fighting or not? Do they have a small vocabulary? Ect?... Be detail please! I want a good picture in my mind when I read this.]

**Screen Shot {Optional}:** [Alrightly, this is the spot where you demonstrate their Personality! Place a 100-500 word screen here if you feel that I won't be able to meet your standards of your OC!- It can be anything, really.]

**Act towards Love Interest:** [How does your OC react towards them? Do they shutter? Become flushed? Frozen and can't speak? When their Love interest talks to them, do they automatically agree with them or disagree? Do they ignore them but listen to everything they say?...Please don't only answer these questions, there just here to just the idea flow, not for you to merely answer them alone. Think of more and list them in! Also, if happen to like a certain OC and want your OC to be with them, than feel free to PM/review me! ]

**-Info-**

**Background Story:** [Detail my friends. -I'm looking for two (three-six sentence in each) to four paragraphs for their History. If you can put more, then that almost grantees a spot! But don't put useless info please? List out their lives until the present so that I can get a good picture on how it should be.]

**Likes:** [List three main ones]

**Favorites:** [This will be a more specific type of their Likes -List three main ones]

**Dislikes:** [List three main ones]

**Fears:** [_ONE_ or _TWO_ fears are needed. -Do they fear the light? Or the dark? Maybe being around other people they don't know? How did this become? Ect...]

**Talents:** [Try putting things that deal with and without fighting]

**Strengths:** [Try putting things that deal with and without fighting]

**Weakness:** [Try putting things that deal with and without fighting and don't forget to put down something they with overcome and 'pass' over - meaning it'll no longer be a weakness]

**Unique Quirks:** [Habit? Well put it down!]

**[-Please advance down to "Fun Stuff" for Student OC Magic!-]**

**-Teacher's/Advisor's: [**Pretty much the same as students; here's the format**]**

**Name: [**First and Last]

**Gender: **[Female/Male]

**Age: **[21+]

**Birthday: **

**Positions: [**Dorm Advisor or Teacher]** ***means taken/full [**A/N:** C'mon people! I need some teachers! Pretty please?]

() Celeste Dorm

(*) Amber Dorm

(*) Crimson Dorm

(*) Battle Teacher's [0]

(*) Reg. Teacher's [0]

**Teaching Style: **[No need to fill out if your OC is a Dorm Advisor]

**Physical: **

**Clothing: **[Their teaching clothes; please be appropriate! Include sleep wear, swim wear, formal wear and reg. clothes afterhours.]

**Overall Act: **

**Screen Shot {Optional}: **

**Act towards Love Interest:**

**Background Story: [**Short and sweet please!**]**

**Likes: **

**Favorites: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears: **

**Talents: **

**Strengths: **

**Weakness: **

**Unique Quirks:**

**[-For Student and Teacher's!-]**

**-Fun Stuff-**

**OC's Magic:** [Type of Magic your OC uses? Ex: Taming Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Twin Magic, Take Back Magic, Ect...{If they have two Magic's', then list them here with the first being their main}]

**Main Magic:** [Let's say your OC has Magical Copy Magic. Inform me about how this (Their) Magic is used. Can they use it with just looking at the Magic their copying or do they have to inflict the Magic to use it? Do they forever know that move they just copied or is it just a one-time use?- And so on. Ask yourself these questions and more. And don't forget to put in the flaw in their Magic but fill that in in "Flaw in Magic" because no one's OP!]

**Side Magic/Attacks:** [Let's stick with Main Magic: Magical Copy Magic. Their "Side Magic/Attacks" is fighting with a sword; the User would only use this when they know they can't consume the others Magic- get it? You'd fill in here what they use when they can't use their Main or something else. Inform me about how they use these please!]

**Fighting Style:** [Do they fight close up and personal? Maybe they like to stay afar but their Magic is close combat? Ect...]

**OC's Moves:** [Please list moves here! Describe how each and every move is used. Be sure to list the ones they already know and maybe the ones they'll learn!]

**Flaw in Magic:** [What overpowers their Magic? Do put more than ONE flaw!]

**-Extra:** [This is the spot where you fill out things that don't fit or go with the things above. And please list this out! If you had taken your time in typing/writing this OC out, then there's gotta be some Extra's!]

**Should Major Holidays Be introduce in the Story:** [Yes or No]

**Should OC's Background be revealed like "Only Time Will Tell":** [Yes or No]

**Anything Ideas:** [Feel free to list any ideas you may have for this story!]

* * *

**A/N: **May Gosh! This was long! I didn't know it was around 1,000 words! Jeez, I type too much -.- I hope none of you got confused with the student format and the teacher's format… I know I did :(

**Please fall back onto the newest Chapter for the A/N! There you will find what I would prefer to have and more! Thank you.**

Anyhow, please read the next chapter before you submit an OC! Review that chapter too if you'd like!

_OC's submission will ONLY go through __**PM'S**__! Those that have accounts must __**PM**__ them! Those that are Anonymous Reviewer may review them! [Although that's too against the rules but I don't want to leave anyone out of this story!] It you happen to have an account and post you OC in Review, it will __**NOT**__ be accepted! Thank you!_

Proceed~!

* * *

~SkyVic


	2. Ch1 Welcome To Magic Academy

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own the characters of Fairy Tail. Nor do I own other OC's other than my **Own** and the **Plot**. {What I do own is my mind!}

**Currently Accepting OC's!**

~Chapter One: "Excuse Me, I Got First Years To Scare!"~

* * *

"Hey, I heard Mr. Nagiga retired." A male teen mumbled to another male.

"For real? That's great! His class was such a snooze." The other teen laughed; relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with the adult's lectures.

A couple of rows down from the two boys…

"I heard Miss. Kuru is the Dorm Advisor for Crimson." A bubbly female teen told her friend.

"Eh? That's cool, but I just hope I don't have her as a battle teacher or regular one. I can't stand her strict rules! Or attitude!" The girl rolled her eyes while the other giggled.

"You two heard wrong. She's not a dorm advisor, she's a battle teacher." A male's voice sounded behind them.

"What? No! Oh please God, let me _not_ be in her class role." The second female slapped her hands together and prayed.

"Oh you're such a drama queen. She's not _that_ bad."

She raised as eyebrow, "Of course you can say that. You've never had her before."

A few rows back from them and a couple of columns over from the two previous boys…

"Jeez, I don't know why Fourth years have to attend this ceremony." A lazy male's voice drawled; bringing his arms back behind his head while his feet rested on the chair's in front of him. "They should just let us get our schedule and be done with us."

A female sighed, "Why would they? So we can stroll around willingly and most likely pull some stupid pranks on the first years? Do you really think they'll do that?"

The teen thought for a moment, "If they see it my way, then yes. Yes I do."

"You're completely hopeless!"

And lastly, up on the stage in the middle behind the main microphone, was an adult. He had bleached blonde hair dyed in with his original black hair. His hair style consists of spikes at odd angles, lengthy towards his neck and bangs curved inwardly as they try to hide his brilliant gold eyes. Last of all, he wore a nice baby blue dress shirt under a black suit with a blue tie and black shining shoes.

"**Alright, settle down my students!**" No one obeyed, "**Quiet down.**" He was ignored, "**Please stop talking while I'm talking.**" A magic paper airplane passed by his head.

He sighed, _Why can't I ever get their attention on the first day?_ He then felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned to come face to face with Shizume Kuru.

Shizume Kuru, she's a gifted teacher. She knew every in and out to each and every magic taught due to her studies. She's smart, yes, and her teaching showed it well.

She's a strict teacher, a battle teacher that is. Most student's dislike having her due to her insane training and whatnots but some like her as their teacher. She teaches them everything they should know and those that prefer her sometimes go to her for improvement afterhours.

But, of course, her brains aren't the only thing she has going for her. Her appearance is very attractive. She has silver hair that reaches her mid back; spiked every here and there with her bangs slanted more to the right along with two lengthy clumpy bangs hanging at her chain as the tips touch. Her honey colored eyes always seems to glimmer in amusement and never fails to lose it no matter was situation may come up. Her teaching wardrobe involve of a red dress shirt that's long sleeved with the cuffs unbutton with black slacks and with dress shoes that are one inch high.

Yet of course, you can never be a prejudice person with her. You'd never know what she'll do next.

"Hey, Big Cheese. How 'bout you _project_ you voice louder and repeat what I say…" She proceeded to whisper to him.

He nodded in agreement. It's true he had never rose his voice to his students but maybe this time it won't be so bad. What Shizume had spoken didn't sound hurtful. Then again, he's too gullible and oblivious for his own good.

"**Shut your traps you brats and listen up!**" He '_projected_' his voice, triggering the whole student body to freeze and instantly face him.

He turned to Shizume and gave her a toothy grin and thumbs up; she returned both back to him.

"_**Thank you for your consideration! Now, on to the introductions!**_" His voice sounded off in the background.

"That's so wrong of you Shizume." A male teacher spoke to the right of her.

Shizume's lips twitch to a smirk, "Oh hush!" She continued to face forward, a smile now on her face as her lips barely moved with her words, "It's not my fault he was born that way!"

"_**This year we have many new teachers! But, of course, that means the other's either got better jobs or have retired, like Mr. Nagiga. He was the best.**_"

The male's midnight blue eyes narrowed at her, "That explanation doesn't help you Shiz. It just makes you look even worse." He leaned back in his chair and dragged his eyes around the other teacher's seated.

Those two, Shizume and himself, have been at Magic Academy for four years. They knew the rules better than anyone else teaching and they knew the 'Boss' better for they were all childhood friends back then.

"_**Due to an infestation in Dorm wing number four, we have limited to only three dorms. I know I know there are not many rooms in the Celeste Dorm but I assure you that we have worked out a solution to it! So please have no fear for any mix ups. Also, the events to wing four will not happen in the other wings. I apologize.**_"

He shifted back in his chair, his eyes now roaming his friend Shiz.

The male wore a plain red dress shirt that's half button with a black undershirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. He's a simple man; always going for the easy part.

"_**With that said, please be on your best behavior boys and girls. Your dorm advisors will be there for you for any need you have. Of course, do **_**not**_** overuse this you guys. I know you're better than those last fourth years. Such a troublesome bunch they were.**_"

"I know your eyes are hungry but please, you're making my blush." Shizume muttered flatly, a grin forming on her lips.

He snorted, "I have a wife Shiz."

"An _ex_-wife." She corrected with a smile.

"_**Once the bell has rang, please advance to the outside were four teachers will be behind four tables. The one to the furthest left will be for first years while the one to the far right will be for fourth years. Remember, you come here to learn more about yourself and make friends and find guilds for your own. Please do not cause any riots or fights over who's better and who's not. Everyone is equal, and everyone will respect each other. So please, enjoy you stay at Magic Academy!**_"

He let a heavy sigh out and ran a hand through his thick black locks and messed up his spikes slightly, "Yeah, yeah. At least I _was _married."

Shizume puffed her cheeks out, "I'll get married Kyo_. Just you watch_." She spoke with emphasize.

**Bing-Ding-**_**Cluck!**_

"**Seems like we have to fix that!**" He laughed and exited the stage, not even waiting for any questions a student may have had.

The student body rose and stormed out of the large room, arguing about wanting to get to their dorms first and along those lines.

"Yo Shiz!" Kyo called, triggering Shizume to stop while the other teachers bumped her as they passed. She raised an eyebrow. "You handing out for what year?"

She smiled mischievously, "First years~!" she avowed, lightly hopping on the souls of her feet like a little kid. "How 'bout you?"

He laughed, "I got third years."

She frowned then shrugged, "Whatever! Not like I care." She turned and smiled, "Now if you excuse me, I got myself some first years to scare!" She skipped off; students giving her an odd look as she passed them.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so that's that and I hope you guys like it. As you can see, I'm trying to change up my writing but it still sounds awfully the same =/

Erm, I don't have much to say but I guess I'll test you guys and see if you all followed my directions (Reading this chapter before posting an OC): My OC limit is around 36. I know that may be a lot but I think that's a decent number for some OC givers to come in. I may add more later on in the story, not quite sure. Also, this story will be updated at least every month or every two months unless I'm too excited to make you all wait, I'll post early. Now, for the Adult OC's, if you want your OC to be both Teacher/Advisor, you'll really have to persuade me into letting you. They need to be flexible but not Mary Sue's and such. But I don't mind those, they happen by accident and we don't realize that until the end. Also, for Reg. student OC's, I don't mind if you feel like you should make a 'bad character'. I like writing them, they're so adorable! **Note:** You can now submit _two_ _OC's!_

**Please review! I love to read them and they make me write with a full head of ideas to make you all happy!  
**

* * *

**~SkyVic**


	3. Ch2 Only Just The Start

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own the characters of Fairy Tail. Nor do I own other OC's other than my **Own** and the **Plot**. {What I do own is my mind!}

**Currently Accepting OC's!**

~Chapter Two: "At Least Your Ex Knew I Had A Life, Unlike You!"~

* * *

Out in the hallway where each student is getting their schedule, dorm numbers and dorm chambers was teen chatter. Jokes were passed to one another; compliments were given here and there, arguments were kept down low and rumors were already spreading like butter on a nice toasted bread.

"Hey, I heard that if you're selected in the Amber Dorm you'd get to spend a whole month with a special teacher that will help perfect your Magic!" A hyper first year squealed.

"What? No way!" Another first year responded. "Well, I heard that if you get in the Celeste Dorm you get lengthy vacations oppose of the other Dorms! How cool is that?"

A male first year huffed, "Well, those two dorms are for loser. On the other hand, the Crimson Dorm is for the gifted Mage's only. I bet I'm in the dorm due to my awesomeness! Ha!"

The other two rolled their eyes, "You're so full of yourself, I bet when you get up there they'll ask you to leave!" They laughed.

"Tch."

Across from the first years, being the second last line from the right, were the casual third years that never seemed to miss a beat. They were never too anxious or too relaxed. They were in the middle, knowing most to all rules, knowing which rumors were true or false, knowing when it was the right time to sneak out at night and along those lines.

But of course, not all second year, third years and fourth years have been here since the beginning. There were still the occasional teens that have just enrolled in the middle of years or the beginning of them. It wasn't odd, nor was it common.

"Can you believe those first years?" A third year male smirked, "I swear, those fourth years are going to have some fun pulling their legs. Of course, so am I!" He laughed.

"Oh don't act that way! You sound like that first year over there!" A third year laughed.

That comment shut him up.

"Yeah, well I know I'm going to laugh my ass off when Miss. Kuru explodes because they're not in a straight line!"

"Eh? You mean in your head right 'cause she'll murder you if she finds out that you were laughing at her."

"Oh right. I definitely don't want that!"

Aside from the second, third and fourth years, let's head back to the first years that are still all grouped together in a large crowd.

"I know right? -"

"Haha! That's what you get -"

"Yeah, my old forks forced me to come here -"

Comments like these were traded amongst the first year, having no care in the world that they were irritating a certain adult.

"Ah! What's your Magic -"

"Oh that's so cool! I have a lame Magic -"

The young teens proceeded to chat to one another, rudely bumping into other groups but not triggering a fight.

_What would happen if I murder one of those pesky first years?_ Honey colored eyes scanned the grouped up teens, neither of them taking notice of the adult's fearsome eyes. _Urgh, then again if I do then I'll be automatically sent to those underground chambers for the murder…_ The female blew her bangs out of her lane of vision, passing a first year their papers without taking notice of their presence. _Or I could go with plan two? I won't be in trouble since it's part of class… Oh yes, I'll give them each a _special_ lesson during Battle Class - if I have them… _The women sighed and rested her hands on the schedules, messing them up from their alphabetical order; _I make myself seem like a bad person… _She smiled eerily, _Oh well~_

Emerging from the group of teens that haven't even took note that someone could walk up and get their schedule, was a childish like boy.

The young boy stood at roughly around five feet and three inches, maybe a little taller if you'd count his shoes height. He has straight black hair reaching the nape of his neck, framing his boyish round face. His nervous innocent brown eyes glanced at either side of him, almost as if he was afraid someone would jump out at him.

He steadily made his way over to the teacher, fumbling with his white sleeved dress shirt that complement his pale skin as his black slacks dragged across the ground underneath him, covering his black shoes.

The adult looked up from her hands and immediately gasped in the process. _He's so adorable! I could just pick him up and him time away!_ Her arms fumbled on the table, knocking a few papers on the floor as her hands gripped the sides of the table in an unprofessional manner, _What if I get another teacher to finish up here while I make a get-away with this cute little boy!_ She jerked her head side to side like a lunatic, not noticing the other adults and students that were giving her an odd look.

All the while, the poor little boy is being scared out of his wits.

_I-Is she alright! Did I cause this? Did I say something?_ He frowned, _Wait, I didn't speak just yet… She's must be - be Miss. Kuru!_ His eyes widen in a childish way and his body became stiff once the women's eyes contacted his.

"Oh my! What a cute little boy you are! I'm Miss. Kuru! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She extended her slender hand out towards him. "What's yours?" She babbled.

The young teen was slightly taken back, almost thinking for a spilt second why she wanted to know his name. But he remembered that she has his schedule, so of course she needs to know.

"My name's Gei. Gei Zen Hong." He spoke, his tone of voice very light and soft.

Miss. Kuru's lips quivered in excitement. "What an adorable name! I love how it just rolls of my tongue when I speak it. It fits you very well." Her hands searched famously around the table for his schedule while she never once took her eyes off him. She held a strange and eerie smile on her futures that terrified the boy out, along with the other first years.

Their talking dimmed down to a low whisper as their eyes stayed glued to Miss. Kuru. It was strange how now she was talkative oppose from before. The only words she had spoken before were "Name", "Here", "Bye" and the occasional "Good riddance", but now? She is as talkative as a kid wanting to become a Mage! This only made her even creeper and frightening!

"R-Right." He uttered.

Her smile widen, _I could just eat him up!_ She squirmed in her chair once she found Gei's schedule. _And to make matter better, we're going to be seeing each other almost twenty-four seven!_ She tilted her head to the left; her silver bangs brushed her face and slithered to the side as she smiled for the third time today, "Well Gei, looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year! I'll be looking forward to it!" She handed him his paper.

Gei nodded his head hesitantly, "Y-Yes Ma'am." He took the paper from her tanned hand and walked off with the other first year's glares. _Great, now I have their attention._

Miss. Kuru's golden eyes glimmered with mischief as she watched him leave; _This year seems brighter than last._ She than jerked her head forward to only have her face drop to a dull expression. _And now my day is ruined. Thanks girly._

.

A good thirty minutes passed and there were only a couple of kids left in each grade, counting off the fourth years since there seemed to be less this year.

"Alright, farewell." The adult for the second year group rose from their chair and walked off for they were done with their job.

Shizume hissed, _Damn them! Lucky bastards get to leave early while I still have a good twenty kids here! Damn you first years! _She rolled her eyes as the girl in front of her give her name.

Shizume wasn't paying any attention to the female's voice; her eyes were far too busying glaring at her childhood friend Kyo. _What's that pervert up to now?_ She thought as her eyes watched him smile up to an attractive third year, _That guys hitting on a student yet again!_

The young girl was about five feet and eight inches tall, if you were to count the inch or a half from her black sneakers. She has luscious, long platinum-blonde hair, which held a pretty lion hairclip, that reaches down to her back as her outfit consist of a dark blue dress shirt, which fits her to almost perfection as it displays her decent breast size, with long sleeves that's garnish with silver buttons around the wrist. To complete her top, she wears a black stylish skirt with long white socks and her black sneakers.

"Name please?" Kyo asked his smile still in place.

The girl swayed on the soles of her feet and smiled, her blonde hair framing her heart-shaped face and big, unique eyes. "My name's Alexis Krieger, sir."

Kyo blinked his eyes for a dull second, examining her left eye, which is blue, and her right eye which is purple. _That's pretty darn cool._ He's eyes then traveled down her body to the papers in front of him as he shuffles through the stacks of "K's" when suddenly he felt as if a pair of eyes are burning a hole in his side. _What the -?_ His dark blue eyes twitch at the sight across from him.

At the first year table where the Shizume is completely ignoring the first year student that's calling her name, is holding a notebook with one word written on it in big, black capital letters: PERVERT.

He placed the papers down softly on the wooden table, dismissing the student in front of him for the time being. He then leaned back and frowned at the older female.

She smiled back at him and disregarded that the rest of the student body is watching the two when she flipped to the next page: PERVERT :3 and then the next one: PERVERT =D and then the next: PERVERT 3 (*) and so forth and so on until the very last page, which pissed Kyo off.

Kyo abruptly faced the girl in front of him, yanked a schedule from the stack and handed it to her. "Have a good day and I like you heart-shaped locket." His smile twitched along with his eyes.

The girl blinked her eyes innocently then smiled, "Thank you and have a wonderful day too sir." She bowed and took a step off when a women's voice broke in.

"That's not what he truthfully meant to state girly!" Shizume spoke loud and clear as she handed the student in front of her their schedule, giving them a spine-chilling smile.

"Yeah?" Kyo voiced out, waving a finger towards a third year to come up to the table, "And what exactly was I indicating?" He asked the boy's name and begun his search for the schedule.

She hopped in her wooden chair; her body now fully facing him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not receive what I had put down on paper?" Her sneaky hands reached over towards the notebook as her mischievous grin irritated him.

Kyo took one quick glance towards Shizume, _Oh how I'm going to love this._ He smiled at the young boy, handed him his schedule and then precisely stomped his right foot on the ground as a yelp was heard at the first year line; he looked over with a smirk.

Where Shizume was once sitting down peacefully, was now face down on the wooden table due to her front two leg chairs breaking in half, which caused her to fall forward. She mumbled insolent words and jolted her body up, slamming the remainder of the chair against the wall behind her, destroying the rest of it. Thrusting her right hand out in front of her, she started to speak words: "S-"

"MISS. KURU!" She cringed at the loud male's voice, _Tch, when did he perfect his shouting? _"Please be more responsible! You are a role model for these kids, start acting like one!" He shouted, stomping his feet in the process.

Shizume withdrew her hand with a heavy sigh, "Sorry Ren, but that's just not in my teaching." She turned towards her table but not without catching Kyo's nasty smirk. _Oh he is so going to die!_ She gripped the stack of papers, walked around the table and started to shove the schedules to each student in the chest, shoulder, belly and even one in the face who had fell backwards. "Look, I got things I need to do Ren so I'll be heading off." She walked towards the principal and pats him of the shoulders as he spoke.

"Alright but please keep in mind don't use Magic unless you're in a Battle Class or field." He spoke, his gold eyes watching her carefully.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved off. "But I have no guarantees with _it_ being in my life." She motions towards Kyo.

"Obviously," Kyo starts, motioning for yet another student to step up, "Her life is so messed up, I'm surprise she was allowed to teach."

She laughs as she disappears but no without the last say, "At least your ex acknowledged that I have a life, unlike you Mr. Shouta!"

* * *

**A/N:** What's up guys! Missed me? No? Well then! I see how it is~ =P

Ah, so today in this chapter two OC's appeared but I'm not naming from whom just yet. We haven't gotta a good grasp on them and until then…erm… I can't think anymore… Oh, by the way, I'll be taking things steady with the OC's, so if your OC doesn't get 'show time' in some time, don't worry. They'll come in, I just don't want to rush things thank you very much.

Alright, so for this story, you all know that it'll be updated once every month but since I didn't like the leaving the first chapter as it is… I've decided to post this one! (I was powered by beef-jerky! **BEEF-JERKY = FTW!** :3) Aren't I nice? But yeah, don't expect this story to be updated fast. It's not my 'main' priority like how "Only Time Will Tell" should be… This brings me to say that Chapter 10 is done but I just don't like how I wrote it. I think I might delete that whole chapter and rewrite it. Mhm, I'll do just that! Sorry for the delay again 'OTWT' readers! Don't kill me XD

Also, I'm waiting for some teacher's guys! I know it seems that they may not have a big part in this story but they are a necessary for this story! But hey, maybe you guys (gals) are taking your time and that's completely understandable =D So, come on and bring in those student OC's before the dorms fill!

*I know that all you can see is the "3" right? Well, it's supposed to be a heart, you know? The "Less Than Three" thingy… Now you know ;D

**Feel free to Review! Thank you!  
**

* * *

**~SkyVic**


	4. Ch3 Never Overlook The Details

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own the characters of Fairy Tail. Nor do I own other OC's other than my **Own** and the **Plot**. {What I do own is my mind!}

**Currently Accepting OC's!**

~Chapter Three: "Whatever. You're fine with me."~

* * *

Shizume dragged her feet across the cement floor like if she was a zombie too tired to put up a fight or get a delicious snatch of brains.

_Damn him, damn them and damn this fucking school! _Shizume cursed inwardly. _I swear on my mother's living _grave_ I'll murder them all for this!_ Her pace picked up as her feet stomped loudly down the halls, echoing off the walls and ceiling as she made her way out of the building onto the dirt path behind the school.

Shizume let out a heavy sigh and brought her hands up behind her head, kicking her feet out with each step as her thoughts ran haywire in her head. So maybe she wasn't – no, isn't the greatest at this but it is a requirement for the position… At least as of now that is.

_When did this become a tradition anyways?_ Shizume scrunched up her nose in disgust. _When did that fool think that doing this is some sort of cool thing? Is something wrong with his already jumbled up brain?_

She proceeded on the dirt path, away from the main building that holds all the Regular classes and Battle classes. That said building also holds the main office where Ren spends his nights and days doing God knows what since he hardly makes any improvements; the only consular office that hardly any student or teacher goes into other than the consular themselves; the three main Battle fields for the classes that are of a decent size and, of course, the many other classrooms for different projects.

Off to the right side of the building, left side if facing the building from the front gates is the Grand Torment field where Magic Academy holds events every six months – or two times per a year. Whatever the case is, most of the years they always have to cancel the first one due to a certain teacher stating that her students are unfit brats that don't know shit; or so the rumors say.

Diverging off the back of the main building – from the main back path walk - and where Shizume is taking her sweet time going to her destination, are the three dorm buildings that are all four story's tall. Branching off from that road are three stoned pathways; each of a different color to represent the dorms and between each building is a black fence with spiked points up top and towered at seven feet.

The far right (in Shizume's perspective) is amber shaded stones with a few yellow ones mixed in. Along the path had Yellow Calla Lilies, Yellow Roses, Yellow Tulips and Yellow Carnation scattered amongst the path way, some looming over the stones while some Yellow Roses and Yellow Calla Lilies crawled up the brick wall. All in all, it was a beautiful setting and anyone can tell that the Dorm Advisor must take care of them daily. And as for the building itself, it has bright orange window borders with dim amber curtains at each window with the bricks being of, of course, amber.

Next to the Amber Dorm and the one in between the dorm buildings is the Celeste Dorm. Like the Amber Dorm, the trail leading up to the double doors has light blue (Celeste color) stones with Blue Roses, Blue Orchids and Blue Lilies decked across the open space around the trail. For the building, the windows are that of a very bright and stunning blue – almost blinding – with dark blue curtains while the brick walls are of a pale but smooth blue and unlike the other buildings, the walls and windows are in tip-top shape with no stains that a human eye can see from afar.

The last building, being of the Crimson Dorm has pure, bright ruby red stones that lead up to the doors with Red Rose bushes trailing along the whole building with a few vines crawling up the lusty crimson brick walls with raspberry window and curtains. Unlike the Celeste Dorm and Amber Dorm where their free space from the trail to the building consist of just flowers, the Crimson Dorm has two beautiful Black Tupelo trees surrounded by lustiest green grass. So, just like the other two buildings, the Crimson Dorm is just as stunning as the next – of course, once you step inside it's a _whole_ different story.

Shizume proceeded onward to the building in front of her, the Crimson Dorm. Her black heels clicking on the stones while her arms rest by her side. _To think that me, the Crimson Dorm Advisor, is doing this?_ She let out a laughing sigh; _I sure as hell don't want those brats to think otherwise._

The women halted at the mid-way point on the path, her golden eye's twinkling in amusement at the double doors. _Who am I to care about what those pesky kids think of me?_ She twirled around and around, her silver hair weaving along with her body as she let a peaceful smile spread upon her face. _Ah the hell with it! I can't cook for shit but I certainly know someone who can!_ Her smile turned into a nasty grin as she proceeds to spin solely on her right heel with perfect balance when something caught her eye.

Shizume stopped suddenly; narrowing her eyes precisely at where that object had caught her. _I believe I saw the object moving so it's not an inanimate object…_ She brought her left arm up and rested it underneath her breasts while the right elbow lay upon the left hand and the right cupped her chin. _But it was something that flowed; like strings, webs, thread or…hair._ She brought her right hand up to her temple and rubbed in a soothing pattern as her eyes deliberately closed. _Don't automatically make an assumption off these little things Kuru. It's not your place to judge…_

She dropped her arms in an unladylike manner with a huff, "Ah why am I getting so worked up? It's probably some animal running free again." She nodded her head in agreement but still had a piece of her think otherwise; thinking that it was something she should've gone after. "Whatever. I'm making those kids starve and me too."

.

Pairs of footsteps echoed through the main building hall as male voice and laughter followed suit.

"Yeah, well I'm telling the truth here dude." A male stated; his voice deep and husky with each word he spoke.

The other male, being an inch shorter than the first male, replied back with a dimmed, hoarse voice: "Alright. I never said I doubted you. I've heard of someone like you, so it just never occurred to me that you'd be the one here in a minor teaching position."

The first male shrugged lazily, his vermillion bangs sliding down over his white bandanna that covers his forehead to prevent them from hanging in front of his eyes while the rest of his lengthy, messy, spiked vermillion red hair fits his frame and personality to perfection. His eyes idly dragged slightly down to the male walking next to him, their stunning crystalline blue color portraying his gleeful gaze that held a slight, misty mysterious fog.

The other man gave a sideways glance, wearing a timid smirk upon his feature, his own dark blue eyes glimmering in amusement at his friend. He then faced forward, brought a hand up to the back of his head, his slender fingers fixing his tiny, spiked ponytail that clumped a good hand full of dark locks from his face but never touching his bangs.

"I get it Shouta. I'm a person you wouldn't expect to 'drop' by here and take your position as a battle teacher." The taller male smirked, his bronze skin radiating off the bright lights above their heads.

Kyo laughed hysterically, his stomach rumbling at the pitch of his tone, "Oh, Halldor! I meant no harm from the words I spoke." – He whipped a falling tear – "I'm just simply stating the fact that you've been to places and yet decided to come here and, I guess, settle down when Magic Academy had invited you. Not many people do that; especially when you're traveling around the World just to practice and whatnot."

Halldor smirked in agreement. Of course it seemed foolish; settling down while he had yet to see more of the World. But he had his own reasons to stay put; his own reasons to fulfill.

"Yeah, I guess so… Unless you're just putting up a façade because you're actually jealous of me taking you spot."

Kyo scrunched up his nose, "Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" He gave Halldor another sideway glance.

The man held a laugh through his nose and rolled his eyes, never once looking back at Kyo. "Hey man, as long as you're happy." His broad shoulders quivered as he held in his laughter.

Shouta rolled his eyes at the male, "Well then, I didn't know you cared so deeply about my feelings, Halldor." He joined in with his own shoulders quivering as he brought his hand up to his heart, patting it with care while he shook his head, "I'm so touched." He uttered.

Halldor halted at the heels of his feet, spun to face the male beside him fully while Shouta silenced his laughter but his shoulders kept their pace; he raised an eyebrow at the other.

Halldor brought his arms across his chest and smirked smugly, slightly wrinkling his black polo shirt that's left unbutton to reveal a pure white shirt underneath. He then creaked a grin and started laughing; slapping his knees that lay underneath grey fitting cargo pants.

Kyo shook his head at the man but soon found him joining in the laughter, the two feeling their cheeks becoming flush from their laughing.

"But honestly," Kyo gasped as he tries to catch his breath, "I guess I'm a bit distasteful for being tossed to the side and then submit to being a Regular teach." He shook his head while he stood up straight, his back straighten as his black hood from his hoodie hung on his ponytail unnoticeably to him. "Heck, I actually enjoyed teaching those fools – er, kids." He dusted off his dark blue jeans and tapped his white sneakers on the marble floor, "But hey, I'll still up for an offer of coming to your class."

Halldor leaned back and reclined, "Yeah, maybe. But hey, if you're a teacher and all, shouldn't you respect the kid's and not call them fools?"

Kyo flinched, "I do respect those kid's. I just happen to have spent far too many years with a certain person who should be related to the devil." He shuddered.

"Who's that?" Halldor asked, already feeling like the two knew each other for a life time.

Shouta just shook his head, "You'll find out soon enough since the battle classes start off as one class for two days." Kyo spoke, feeling that too - he and Halldor - can really connect better than him and Ren.

He raised a brow, "They're a battle teacher?"

Kyo nodded, ready to speak more 'wisdom' when tiny feet pattering across the marble floor made him stop.

The two shifted their heads to face forward then down, seeing an adorable light blue fox running up to them with a necklace that had an oval shape pendant. That said fox squirmed up from Kyo's feet to his shoulders then leaped over to Halldor's head and faced Kyo with a cute, questioning face; his light brown eye's sparkling with joy.

The fox slanted his head, the pendant hanging in front of Halldor, making the man look at it crossed eyed and shockingly enough, the fox was a size of a man's palm.

"A call?" Kyo asked the fox who simply nodded, the pendant hitting the man's nose.

Kyo made an apologetic face towards the other who shrugged in understanding. He then glanced towards the white pendant that blinked crimson red. He then frowned.

"Great, it's her." He mumbled; nodding his head to the fox as the little creature taps the smooth surface as a square like hologram popped out, only showing the front of the caller and plain blue at the back.

"About fucking time shithead! You know how fucking long I had to fucking wait for you to fucking answer your fucking call?" the female cursed like no human being before.

Kyo rolled his eyes as she continues her rant.

"God damn you little fucker! I swear on my fucking mother's living grave I'll fucking castrate you like history's never fucking saw before!" She took a deep inhale as Kyo studied her feature's; flushed face from yelling like a lunatic; her silver bangs laying upon her furious golden eye while she huffed and puffed. She looked like she could kill and don't give a damn. _God am I sure glad she doesn't know where I am._

He took her silence as his time to speak, "You what they say, people who use such foul language are not intelligent."

She snapped her eye's up from the ground to Kyo's face, a deadly look in them. "Well then, fuck them too!" she shook her head, "Never mind that, I'll kick the crap out of your tomorrow. I just wanted to inform you that you are to report to the Crimson Dorm to cook food for those bratty kids." She confirmed a nod.

Kyo laughed in her face, "What? Me cook food for your dorm? Oh no, dear. I have already submitted to helping out the Amber Dorm Advisor."

She gasped, "Wha-" she stopped, "Is there someone else with you?" she asked, but her tone ordered.

Kyo put a smug smirk on, "Oh, you're a smart one Shizu." He applauded then glanced up to the fox and waved his hand partly to him, telling him to turn the pendant around for a slip second.

The fox nodded and did what he was told, turning the chains to twist towards Halldor. As the pendant swirled around to face him for a good solid five seconds, he blinked his eyes questionably towards the female as his brows knotted slightly together whilst he gave a cute, innocent stare… as he gave Shizume Kuru the _wrong_ first _expression_. The fox then shot the pendant back to Kyo.

"Now, I grant you permission to have lustful dreams of his attractiveness Shizu." Kyo simply stated, not noting his 'weird' sentence.

There was silence on the other end, "Oh you sure bet your sweet little friend's ass I will." She laughed unladylike.

Kyo chuckled then noticed Halldor's facial expression. He frowned, "I'm sorry. You see I'm an openly bisexual male and I have a tendency to state my mind without an accord of the other sex or same."

Halldor nodded uncertainly. Saying he was slightly uncomfortable with them speaking to him as if he's not there was an underestimate. But hey, he's not one to judge. He's a guy who accepts things with reason, that's most liking way his easily likable.

"Ah, I knew you'd understand." He then faced back to Shizume, "Anyways, thanks for reminding me about the cooking. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He chirped.

"Wait! What the fuck am I going to cook!"

"The kids." He ended the call and took the fox off his head. "Well, as I said, I got to head off now." He waved and took off but stopped and turned around to Halldor. "Say, if you don't mind, could you go help out Shizume since I'm afraid she'll crush this school because of how I hung up on her?"

Halldor blinked his eyes, his daze state gone. "Uh, I guess I can help but I'm that great in cooking."

"That fine. She can't cook anything healthy anyways so you can't be any worse than her." He stated then bowed, "You can choose to go or go home. You're choice."

.

Shizume rested on her tummy on the hard, cold stone stairs as her legs swung happily next to the other, rising up to the air while the other tapped the stone softly with the tip of her heel. Her left arm propped her head up while her right hand twirled around a bright red rose; her index finger making circles around the pelts.

"Wilt!" She commanded in a low, deep voice as her index finger lightly tapped the top of the rose, the flower instantly wilting down to the green grass; all color lost.

"Spring!" She exclaimed in a high, preppy voice as her index finger flicked backward, the flower suddenly springing up to life; its color seeming brighter than before.

"Wilt!" She repeated in the same low voice (her cheap imitation of a dude) as the flower repeated its movement again.

"Spring!" She called again; the flower reacting to the call the same too.

"Wil- Ah fuck it!" Shizume cursed and flicked the rose, instantly setting the whole rose bush to wilt and lose color. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, her silver hair glimmering in the night lit outside. _Damn kids aren't going to sleep!_ She frowned and puckered out her lips, "Don't tell me they're actually waiting for the food? It's already nine forty-five."

The women grunted at the rose bush, frowning even more at the dead plants. With a twitch of the corner of her lip, she chose a leaf and flicked it; the bush springing back to life in a second. "Better." She sighed.

The Rose bushes and the other dorm flowers are not just the simple everyday flowers. They all have something in common that only those flower have. For these flowers to stay alive and healthy, they need an ounce of Magic in their system which the Dorm Advisors produce. Of course, it's also the Dorm Advisor's choice to whether or not put more magic into them to make them brighter and last longer. But it's also quite dangerous since anyone can take the Magic straight out of them with the slightest touch from human contact.

Shizume's eyelids mildly closed as she takes a deep scent of the spring season into her system, calming her nerves. "Maybe I should just go in there and order take-out?" She smirked and shook her head, "Nah, I mean it certainly won't be the first time I do that…" Her eyelids opened, the golden irises sparkling up at the Full Moon. "But it wouldn't hurt to show those kid's some compassion – no, _respect_. Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on…" She spoke to the air, her voice carrying with it as the words came out in soft, sincere whispers.

As Shizume's eyes once again started to close, falling victim to the sweet wind and scent, her ears picked up a shape sound; the sound of shuffled footsteps.

Swiftly, her body reacted in one move. Landing in her desired position with her left leg spread out down towards the last stone step while her right leg rested on its knee; her fingers glued together whilst her palms face forward. Her face, being stone and emotionless, quickly changed in a flash; her lips in a pout as she bites down on her inner cheeks to keep them from forming a smile while she felt her skin warm up from her neck up.

The source of the footsteps, and the source of Shizume's light blush, was no other then Lyall Halldor making his way towards the battle ready women.

_Talk about being on alert._ He laughed inwardly; he's shoulders quivering ever-so-slightly.

Shizume dropped her hands and sat down on the third step (four steps in total). Although she knew who he was, being the guy that was with Kyo, she couldn't help but notice his features more. How he walked gracefully towards her in the moon light; how his vivid red hair seemed to glimmer under the moon and the occasional locks wave with the wind; how he blinks his brilliant eyes effortlessly with a daze yet mysterious gaze and how he-

_Gracefully? Shit girl, did I put too much Magic into that bush?_ She shot him a look of pure disgust and she was certain he saw since he scrunched up his nose at her. _That's it. It was all my imagination._ She confirmed with a nod, swiftly getting up to stand yet with her eye's still trailing after his hair. _Red_. A flash of the string earlier played inside her mind. _If it was hair, it would probably look like that but his hair is short and not long and luscious._

"You're Kuru?" He asked; a perfectly fine raised eyebrow at her to confirm his question.

She smirked, "Yeah, but why are you here? Teacher's aren't supposed to come to the Dorm's until the first week." She spoke, her tone dead and emotionless.

Lyall let a small, tensing smirk twitch upon his lips, "I know. But Kyo told me to come help you with the cooking."

Shizume watched his lips curved into a wider smirk, a strange urge mixed in her, "Yeah? Well how nice of him to send a '_toy_' over for me." She crossed her arms.

Lyall watched Shizume's slender fingers grip her lusty red dress shirt in an edgy manner. "Yes, nice indeed. You should probably give him a pat on the back." He shrugged, unintentionally playing with her, "But let's just drop that since you're getting irritated." He motioned over to her death grip upon her shirt.

Shizume stared down, finally noticing her white knuckles. She instantly dropped her arms and huffed, "Whatever. As long as you can cook, you're fine with me." She turned and walked up the stairs.

Lyall licked he teeth; _She's a bit irritating herself._ He spoke truthfully while he took two steps at a time, catching up to her with ease.

Shizume gripped the two door handles and pushed them open but not without taking a quick glance up towards the taller man just as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up then down.

_Ah hell. I'm not getting any sleep tonight.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Yo! I'm here with our one month update and if I do say myself, it's quite lengthy. 3,685 words. The most I've typed so far – counting in OC stories.

Anyways, I want to clear something up that's been in my mind.

When dealing with mainly the Teachers, like this chapter, I will refer to them by their Last and First name's (only First for students) in the narration. On the other hand, when the narration is mostly focus on the Student's, the Teacher's will be referring as Miss. Mrs. And Mr. with their Last name and never First (and no, I'm not putting that Senpai/Sensei thing. This is an _English_ story. Why should I mix in Japanese when it doesn't fit well with the English language? And I'm not changing my mind.).

I also been seeing that most OC stories have shorter narration and yet when I look at mine… am I doing this right? Do you guys enjoy my rather long narration's oppose from short and to the point? If not, then tell me so I can change my way of writing to fit to your taste… I mean, you guys _are_ the ones providing the character and some ideas. It's only right to include you in this too :) (Lol, even my AN's are long XD)

Romance and pairings will be taken place later on in the future. Until then, hold tight for my sucky narration for romance! Seriously, I suck when it comes to romance but I'll try my best for you guys!

And lastly, I will be taking my damn precious time introducing these OC's! I want you all to remember their faces, hair color, eye color, their clothes and more! You shall become one with all the OC's!... Woah, did I overreact or what? But anyways, I will be taking my time with these OC's so please be patient guys. Whether you were the first to submit an OC or the last, it doesn't matter because OC's will appear when they fit the parts in the story line. Thank you for understanding :)

So I hope I cleared something's up…Oh! One more thing for new OC's coming on in~:

If you are just barely hitting this story because you see that it's an OC story, that's great! But there's a few thing you need to know before you submit. First off, I have one OC that's currently pending because the giver has yet to reply back to me their Magic so one spot is an if-y. Secondly, I've gotten 4 Third years, 1 Fourth year and 1 First year. I would like to have 3 Fourth years that have been at MA for each year; knowing most to everything that'll be going on (one pre a Dorm). Place 'the sky's the limit' anywhere on your form. I would also like some First years, around the number of four – six but of course not too much; maybe one of them could know someone? (Get creative). Second years would also be nice, you know? Maybe three – five? Third years and Fourth years? Eh, keep them a bit low since Fourth years will be out once they'll graduate in one year and I got a decent amount of Third years but submit them if you want :) And as for Teacher's? I still need one more Dorm Advisor, two Reg. teachers and one battle teacher. But keep in mind when submitting that I will be trying my best to keep the genders of equal number. Meaning for Students, any gender is fine since they're mostly even as of now but for Teachers, I would prefer a male dorm advisor, a female/male battle teach and either two female or one male Reg. teacher. Anyways, enjoy submitting away~! =D

**Feel free to review any thoughts you may have on this Chapter! I love to read them and I thank you for having faith in my abilities with writing your OC! I love you guys XD**

**Thank you to the OC shown:**

Lyall Halldor created by **Meteorthunder3** (Give them a 'round of applauds! =3) [Meh, I hope I did good? *cross fingers*]

P.S. I was wondering exactly when I should post these Chapters? Early in the month, towards the middle of the month, end of the month or whenever I'm finish with them? Review your opinion.

* * *

**~SkyVic**


	5. Ch4 Time Isn't Everything

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own the characters of Fairy Tail. Nor do I own other OC's other than my **Own** and the **Plot**. {What I do own is my mind!}

**Currently Accepting OC's!**

~Chapter Four: "Don't forget to keep it safe from her!"~

* * *

[**April Fourth, Thursday 12:58 AM**]

Soft, quiet footsteps echoed throughout the dim lighted hallway of the main building. The main lights up on the ceiling were off but the rather large windows shun light to the hallway from the outside lamps, giving off a ghostly atmosphere.

"It was on the first floor, right?" A teen whispered out loud to himself, his voice soft yet firm with a hint of doubt. Doubt that led him to believe he was on the wrong floor.

The teen continued to walk in the middle of the hallway; the soles of his trainer's shuffling the floor with the hem of his grey jogging bottoms barely sweeping the marbled ground. Trailing up, he wore a rather plain white T-shirt that seemed to fit him loosely, making him appear slim but with each step he took you'd see that he works to maintain a fit body.

As he passed each and every window, the light casting a shadow on the white floor, he couldn't help but gaze at it. The black figure on the ground moved simultaneously with his movements. His eyes, one a dim blue and the other a vivid green in the lack of light, snapped to the movement towards the back of his shadow.

There, in the casting of the bright outside lamps, a pair of feathered wings appeared. They seemed to bounce with each step his took, a slight hop with each foot, as the light stream through the slightly jointed feathers, giving his shadow a more meaningful grace.

He sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. Was he going to get any sleep tonight? He snorted at that simple thought. _Definitely not in that dorm I'm not._ He told himself, wrinkling up his nose to his mature diamond shape face. _Pfft, I'll be surprise is any of the others get shut eye with those damn pesky first years._ He commented, having to make a small laugh.

The boy shook his bronze headed hair, freeing himself from his thoughts and cleared his mind with others. What was that room going to be like? Did the first and second years overreact? Is it truly magnificent that you'll be in awe for an hour? Or was it just too spacious that you'll feel lonely with the first step? He knew how the last room was; too cramped, barely anything to fiddle with, always ended up being icy cold even when the heart was down to high. But now that MA had decided to remodel it for the new year's, he wanted to be the first one to see it before it was exposed to those foul first years.

"Solid Script: Snow!" A teenage male voice commanded firmly, his voice echoing into the hallway.

_Is someone training at this time of hour? I thought you weren't allowed inside the main building after eleven PM?_ The boy frowned in confusion then dropped the frown when he realized that he too was in the main building after hours. _But if they're in the training rooms then they'll probably from the Amber Dorm._ He shrugged the topic off, proceeding to walk forward while finally noticing he was passing one of the Battle Rooms that was currently being used by a student.

"_Third Year grading power: one fifty_." said a robotic voice, pissing the student off at the low count.

The young man tisked at the number; irritated that it wasn't what he predicted.

_One fifty? That's pretty high on those machines._ The bronze haired boy commented, recalling when he was a second year that his number was merely over one hundred while the highest the machines can go is up to three hundred when it's in defense mood.

He soon found himself sneaking along the wall and making a quick dash behind the door when the other boy had his eyes closed. So what if he wasn't the type to sneak around being nosy, it wouldn't kill him to know the students in this school, would it?

One fifty… The number racked in his head as his thoughts formed. _He certainly can't be a first year since most first years can't get pass sixty because the teachers rig them…_ He cupped his chain as he proceeded to watch the other male shout out spells, getting either higher or lower counts. _So he's either second, third or four but… he doesn't look like a four year._

And he was right, although he could currently only see the back side of the male student whose luscious dark bluish-purple hair was tied up in a low, loose ponytail with very few stray strands dealing outwardly from the tie.

The teen then stood up straight, seeming to be two or so inches shorter then he was in his casual every day wear. The boy then shifted his weight to his right leg, seeming to be in thought.

_Third Year grading power…_ Then it hit him. The other boy was in the same grade as him yet he has never once seen him in any of his classes although classes are not set by grades but by power.

"Solid Script: Lightning!" The boy shouted to the mechanical machine that stood still; ready to take in the magic damage and rate.

As the spell advance forward and rose up above the machine's head, pillars of lighting struck down the metal with great control.

"_Third Year grading power: two sixty eight."_ Said the robotic voice once again, making the young teen frown.

"How strange…" He dwelled, suspicious at the count oppose from his earlier attacks. He shrugged the manner off and spoke in a firm, presenting voice, "Subject to spar, count set six hundred."

_What is that dude thinking?_ The boy thought bitterly, disbelief filling his mixed eyes. _Is he crazy? No student is to subject the machine to spar with them without teacher supervision!_ He shook his head in disappoint, _Not to mention that count he put. There's going to be damage done in this battle class…_ The bronze haired boy told himself, his eyes roaming the room as they landed on the teacher's door to the far left, immediately recognizing the design in a flash. _He's going to be murdered if only a centimeter of a scratch is seen on the floor by her._

So the mix matched eye boy did what was best: leave. Or, try to leave.

As he rose up from the floor he was kneeling on, he frozen once he realized that the male student was partly facing the main doors; being able to see any slight movement. _Great…_ He kneeled back down with a sour face, regret creepy its way up his body as he peered through the rectangle misty glass in the middle of the door.

The dark-haired teen got in a ready position just as the machine, his ripped light blue jeans wrinkling with his bent knees and his plain white dress shirt creasing all the same. He took in a deep inhale, closing his eyes and taking cautious steps away from the machine backwards.

The machine advance two steps forward, the boy two steps back. The silver machine - being of a different color then the other battle machines - pumped its mechanical arms up in the air as a white light shined underneath it and spun counter clock wise.

_So the machine makes the first move…_ Both boys thought simultaneously.

The dark-haired boy advanced backwards with a jump, distancing himself from the machines attack.

The silver machine bent and hammered its mechanical arms to the ground, the floor quickly being covered with pure, thick fluffy snow.

One fifty… The number rolls around his head again as he yanked his feet out of the snow to only be sunken back in. "That's why it was so low. The machine specialty is Snow Magic." He smirked. "Of any yet, it's perfect if I can rate high with its fault." He rubbed his palms together, his knees bending further as his mind cleared and focused on a formula he could think of.

The bronze haired boy narrowed his eyes at the teen that looked far too calm and relaxed for this spar. _He's going to get himself kicked in the rear if he doesn't react fast._

The following movements seemed to have happen in rapid motion before his eyes.

The silver machine instantly changed its appearance, taking a form of a woman with silver metal hair that spun around its body as it leaped into the air above and made a slashing hand gesture down to the dark-haired teen with a white seal appearing and disappearing in a flash. From the seal, and in a form of deep crescent moon, blade like snow shot out towards the teen boy at great speed.

The boy dodged flawlessly with a leaping sidestep, spinning on his right heel as the snow dusted his pant legs.

"So the machine has this kind of haste and control…" He spoke softly, more to himself and making it hard for the other boy to hear him.

The teen rolled his shoulders and stood proudly. "Time to test my own control." He confirmed with a nod, twisting his upper body to the left while bringing his right hand up and pressing his index and middle finger together, his lips parted slightly to utter words of command.

But only silence followed after his statement.

To what felt like hours were merely only a minute or two and surprisingly enough the machine made no hasty movement to attack its target. No, but the mechanical device appeared to halt because it knew that its opponent was not focused.

The boy behind the door quickly got up, having a sense that he should not stay any longer and knew that this was his only chance to leave unseen.

He peered to the side of the door, not looking through the small rectangle window he had been watching through his whole time, to see the two figures standing still yet the boy on the wooden tile floor seemed tense.

_He should be_. He thought coldly as he carefully made his way around the door, silently hoping the boy wouldn't catch him.

His hope came true once he made it out of the battle room safety undetected by the boy and machine and as he was about to walk away, going to the destination he ordinarily planned, something told him to turn around.

_This is completely unlike me…_ He spoke to himself at the scene before him, unconsciously bringing his right palm down below his waist line and flicked it as he made a mad dash out and away from the gym.

The dark-haired teen stood there, his head completely clear of all thoughts and he didn't like it. He was supposed to call out - remember his chosen spell but just couldn't wrap his mind around the formula. What was it?

His dim, lime green eyes widen to a narrow as he saw the machine hurl a ton of thick snow towards him. How could he not notice?

He tisked and made a move for another side step like earlier, but found that it was useless since the snow has grew up to his knees. He was stuck in that position and was going to get hit by that thick, moisty snow.

But before he embrace himself for the impact, he saw a pair of brave small snow bunnies head straight into the thick snow head on, successfully stopping the attack from being colliding with him but costing their little lives.

He wasted no time in changing the machine, "Subject to defense, halt stance."

The machine stood still while a white light shun below it as it quickly transformed back to the bulky mechanical machine in defense mood. Then it spoke, "_Third Year grading power: Zero._"

The teen's only response was a hissing sound as he glared furiously at the empty double doors.

.

.

_**Bing – Bing!**_

"Alrightly, let's see who's tardy today." Mr. Shouta spoke calming in a playful manner with a friendly grin in place. "Now, let's all stare at the doors." He waved his left hand at the sliding door with his grin spreading.

The students obeyed with silent giggles as they turned towards the doors. For the first three days, Mr. Shouta has made the students that have come before the bell watch as the late kids' pill in. On the first day, half of the class was late, for the second half of the half was late and on the third only two were late.

Yet for the tardy kids, Mr. Shouta doesn't do anything embarrassing to them, no. Not like one of the battle teachers. He simply asks them their reason, name and dorm and later decides if they should be counted as tardy or not.

Just as the last tardy bell begins to sound, in comes a girl from the sliding doors.

The girl walked in with flush cheeks. She had never been late in those three days and she had no intention of being late throughout the year.

As she walked in, sliding the doors closed behind her, she fiddled with her straight bright neon aqua hair that was let down to her waist, being slightly wavy at the ends down. The girl then silently nodded to herself and walked forward towards Mr. Shouta's dark blue wooden desk.

Mr. Shouta narrowed his midnight blue eyes at the small girl. She seemed to be the height of four-eleven with fair, tanned skin that looked smooth at touch and not to mention that her uniform looked a bit large on her; being that her white dress shirt was past her waist line, her blue silk skirt hanging loosely on her hips with knee high white socks and Mary Jane shoes shinning in the dim light.

He then frowned at her. He could've sworn that the little girl had scarlet headphones around her neck – Oh, there they were; hanging like a burden in her right hand and he knew only one reason why she looked like that.

"Reason for being late?" He asked her smoothly.

The tiny girl swallowed, "My Dorm Advisor stopped me to talk to me." She gripped her headphones.

Mr. Shouta simply nodded. He was now ninety-nine percent sure of the reason. "Name and Dorm." He pulled out a notebook and jotted her reason down and waited for the rest.

"Isoya. Isoya Miharu. Crimson Dorm." She spoke firmly in a tiny voice.

Now let's make that a hundred percent sure of the _person_.

He wrote the rest and asked her to be seated. Isoya Miharu is the first, out of the twenty six in his first period class, to be from the Crimson Dorm.

"Yes sir." She bowed and made her way to her seat, which was in the back, that was in between a girl with luscious, long platinum-blonde hair and mix matched eyes while the other has vivid silk red hair that's pulled back with a blue ridden and green playful orbs.

"I'm surprise you came late Soya. What did your dorm advisor want?" The blonde whispered to the tiny girl, Mr. Shouta already starting his lesson.

The aqua haired girl frowned cutely. "She told me that I shouldn't wear my headphones around but I told her that I needed to at least have my headphones with me at all times…" she released a sigh, blowing the tips of her aqua bangs that framed her heart shape face, "So she said I can carry them around but if she sees them around my neck or on my head, she'll take them away." She pouted.

The blonde blinked, "That's mean of her." She scrunched up her nose, "Well, I mean she herself is pure evil to us students but really, that's just plain rude." She shook her head with a sigh, her lion shape hair clip reflecting the light to the windows.

"Please, that women is the spawn of Satan. Rude doesn't mean being ill-mannered to her. Heck, it probably means something more twisted." The red-head waved a hand at the two, a low grin place on her face.

"Don't you think that's going too far Kira?" Soya asked, "I mean, she is a teacher and all. Maybe she acts that way to get us students to work harder…?" Her confidence fell towards the end of her statement.

The red-head let a small laugh out, triggering Mr. Shouta to turn to them with a raised eye brow. She responded back the same.

She rolled her eyes and went back to talking as soon as Mr. Shouta did.

"You see, Soya Bean, you don't know about the incident that happened two years ago." She told matter-of-factly, "But I and Lexi here do." She poked her nose with a devilish smirk.

Soya blinked her eyes blankly, "What happened?" She asked, looking between her two friends.

Kira remained smirking, showing no sign if she heard Soya or not.

The blonde rolled her eyes, reached over Soya's small desk and shoved Kira in a playful manner, "Since this one won't tell you, I will." She smiled sweetly at the small girl that stared back at her who held a bored expression but hints of curiosity in her eyes. "It all started when I just came here, being in my first year -"

"I in my second." Kira cut in with her smirk.

Lexi nodded, "Yes, her in her second year. Anyways, we were in mid period with Miss. Kuru, our battle teacher -"

"In which we both wanted Mr. Shouta 'cause he's just plain awesome and relaxed for a battle teacher." The red-head once again cut the blonde off with a playful grin, leaning over her chair closer towards Soya and Lexi.

The third year huffed, "Do you want to tell the story Kira or let me? 'Cause I'll let you if you want." She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms that lay underneath her dark blue sleeved shirt.

The fourth year leaned back in her chair, her right hand cupping the back of Soya's chair. She smirked at both, her sleeved left hand roaming over her white dress shirt to Soya's desk. "Nah, you can proceed forth Blondie."

"I'm not a Blondie. My hair is obviously not a regular blonde color." She took a grasp of her platinum blonde hair and waved it at the red-head.

She merely waved her hand in dismiss, "Yeah, yeah. Platinum, strawberry blonde whatever; you all look blonde in my eyes."

Lexi was about to bite back at her comment when she, and the other two girls, felt all eyes on them.

Mr. Shouta raised a perfect eyebrow, "Mind enlighting us on what you three young ladies are speaking of?"

Soya and Lexi shook their heads no while Kira had other thoughts in mind.

"I'd be delighted sir." She smirked, facing forward and crossing her slender legs that were partly covered in black socks with black flats. She wiggled her rear, wrinkling her blue skirt in the process as she spoke, "Do you agree that Miss. Kuru is the spawn of Satan?"

Mr. Shouta gave no thought to her question and answered truthfully. "Of course -" he caught himself with a deep inhale, "I mean, you cannot speak ill… rude… How 'bout we forget about this and I continue teaching?" He gave a question shrug and a nervous laughing sigh.

"Sure thing Mr. Shouta!" She saluted him with two fingers. She then turned her attention to her two friends, "Now," she whispered, "Let's proceed with the story. It's getting good."

Lexi laughed silently, "Alright, anyways, we were in mid period with Miss. Kuru, a very strict and hard teacher to study under. Our friend we befriend in the beginning of the year had this little white and baby blue handkerchief from her mother that had passed away -"

"The sappy story behind it is that overused "I saw my mother die before my very eyes" thing and the "This is the last thing of her I have" shiz." Kira merely spoke while her voice was dull but filled with emotions of laughter.

She nodded, "Yeah, but the girl was keeping that piece of cloth hidden pretty well until one day, she was paired with a third year to spar. In the middle of the fight, her handkerchief had slipped out of her pocket and she immediately yelled for the third year to stop for she can make sure that the piece of cloth was okay -"

"But Miss. Kuru was beyond 'okay'."

"Indeed. She was furious at the first year, yelling at her that she messed up and shouldn't care about a poor piece of linen -"

"But the first year had some guts and talked back to the adult!"

"Mhm! But Miss. Kuru got fed up with how she was being spoken too -"

"Saying 'I'm your superior! Treat me with respect you damn brat!'."

Lexi and Soya giggled at Kira's cheap imitation of Miss. Kuru. "Y-Yeah, saying that and other profanity. Soon, she yanked the handkerchief out of the little girl's tiny hands and told her 'This pathetic piece of cloth does not represent your deceased mother'."

"Miss. Kuru then came to me, roughly slapped me in the back and walked back in front of the girl."

"And then literally burn the cloth before the girl's teary eyes while laughing. _Laughing!_ Can you believe that?" She whispered harshly in disgust.

"Of course she can. Heck, she lives under the same roof as that psychotic woman." Kira answered. "But anyways, that way now when you have Miss. Kuru as a battle teacher, you must hide all personal belongings somewhere safe or she'll punish you just like JC."

After a history lesson both Lexi and Kira provided Soya, the rest of class went by in mere minutes and soon the fifty minute class has ended. Of course, they all had a project to start with chosen partners Mr. Shouta picked.

Unfortunately, none of the three girls were paired with each other.

"Good luck with your partner Soya Bean!" Kira slapped the back of her, causing the small girl to choke on her breath.

Soya flipped her bangs out from her vision, "Yeah, thanks."

Lexi bobbed next to Kira, "Alright, alright. She doesn't have time to dilly around Kira. She has Miss. Kuru next period and we don't want her to be tardy, now do we?" She bent down to Soya's height and looked up to Kira with shining blue and purple orbs.

Kira shifted, her blue skirt swaying. "Alright. Let's get going, sucks that neither of us are in the same classes beside regular ones." She let out a heavy sigh and began walking away from the two.

Lexi nodded, "Yeah, but that's life!" She rose to her own height and patted Soya on the head, "See you at lunch little one!" She wink and skipped her way over to Kira.

Soya touched the top of her head and smiled faintly, _They don't have to pat me like some kind of little sister… But I'm not saying I dislike it too…_ She turned on her heel and walked away but not before hearing Kira's strong voice yell over the many students gossip.

"Don't forget to keep it safe from her!"

* * *

**A/N:** That's right kiddos! I've alive :D Lol, so maybe you didn't think I died off or something, but I haven't updated in, four months? Woah, I owe you guys three more chapters, don't I? (Reply: Yesh, Yesh you do!.. Okay, so you all don't talk that way…) Nothing other to say then I went on vacation (if you check my profile, you would know that) and I was pretty lazy… not to mention I had **major** writer's block… I still do… Moving onward… [3,897 words? Woot, beat last chapter's cap :D Let's see if I can best this one for next time, ne?]

In the beginning, where it states Month, Date and Time will from now on always appear so that we can all know when days are arriving! For, say, birthdays and whatnots… Also, if you haven't noticed, I start each chapter with the last quote said to keep you all reading, unless it doesn't cause it would for me…

On to more important news! **To those that have NOT gotten an approval of your OC(s) making it through, please, PLEASE PM them back to be being labeled as "MA OC"! Thank you! **And to those that just came or for those that found out you can now submit two OC's… **I'm in need of MALE OC'S! Seriously! I only have three male students out of eleven student OC's! So, if you feel like it, please submit a Male if you want. Not saying I won't accept female's 'cause I will. Also, I need a Dorm advisor for Celeste Dorm and TWO Reg. teachers please! Submit them for the good of the story!** And lastly… **I will **_**NOT**_** accept OC'S from Reviews UNLESS you are an **_**Anonymous Reviewer**_**! Thank you for understanding and not reading my first A/N in the OC Form…**

**Feel free to review any thoughts you may have on this Chapter! I love to read them and I thank you for having faith in my abilities with writing your OC! I love you guys XD**

**Thank you to the OC shown: (Give them a 'round of applauds! =3 Hope I did them any justice..? Also, if you happen to change your Penname, do tell me.)**

Isoya Miharu created by **Aoi-sempai**

Alexis Krieger created by **cartoonfanatic1**

Akira Mai Watanabe created by **Forever in the fire**

And the two "_mysterious_" male's that by you know who you are XD (Me shall not name until shown!)

Yo! Just want to say that I'm open to ideas guys so please feel free to post them in reviews or PM me them so we can talk about them! It'll help with my writer's block and may increase my updates, don't know for sure. And don't worry, you'll be credit for it 'cause you're that wonderful :3

FYI, I'm looking for a cover Image for MA. If you guys feel up to it, feel free to let me in on your gifted Art!

* * *

**~SkyVic**


	6. Ch5 Pranks and Punishments

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own the characters of Fairy Tail. Nor do I own other OC's other than my **Own** and the **Plot**. {What I do own is my mind!}

**Currently Accepting OC's!**

_Special thanks to: _Meteorthunder3_, _Aoi-sempai_, _Icarus Aurora_ and [my Beta :3] _Aspect1_ for reminding me about updates! Never be afraid to ask about updates!_

~Chapter Five: "This shall be your punishment."~

* * *

**[April Sixth, Thursday 1:46 PM]**

The dark-haired adult heaved a deep sigh, "These kids aren't learning, are they?"

He flipped through his papers once more, seeing all the low grades his third, sixth and seven periods had. The sad thing was that the averages of all three classes were a mere fifty thanks to the few students that had aced that pop quiz. The others were lucky they pulled them through.

But it was close to the end of the day so he would worry about it on Monday since he liked to give his classes on Friday free time and of course, himself. He could only handle so much nonsense from those kids that didn't want to learn.

With the thought set in mind, he pushed up from his chair and gathered his papers into multiple colored folders for each period.

_Knock, knock!_

The man looked up towards the door with a slight smile tugging up his lips as his dark eyes landed upon his newfound…

"Sup Lay!"

Kyo waved in a friendly gesture with a folder in hand, his eyes scanning the other's attire; a smooth cream colored robe-like cloak tied with a thin ribbon around the waist, dark blue trimmings hemmed the cloak and the silky cloth reached down to the backs of his knees. Underneath his cloak was a fitting black and blue training geta. His outfit looked truly comfortable to work with.

_Mm…_ Kyo hummed to himself as his eyes traveled back to the other's face and swallowed a lump in his throat once he saw Lay with a brow raised. _Oh God… Did I just hum out loud?!_

Forcing a rough cough, he sparked a topic, "So, uh, what brings you here? If I recall, your Gym isn't located on this level or building." _Or – OR! You've finally come to your senses and noticed my attra-_ Kyo quickly pushed his conscience's thought to the far end of his mind. Such dirty thoughts it held.

Lay shrugged as he waltzed into Kyo's classroom casually, his blue eyes scanning the desk and windows. Passing the latter allowed him a full view of his black imprinted wolf on his cloak's back. Fixing his spiked bangs from blocking his vision as he focused on the outdoors, he let out a, "Yeah, I know," phrase pass in the air that carried no hint of a mocking or sarcastic tone. "It's just…" he started, his tone holding a questionable ring. "…I'm a bit confused, that's all," he said in all honesty.

It was now Kyo's turn to raise an eyebrow and tilt his head in confusion. "Confused? Over what?" he asked, wondering what could puzzle this fast learner.

The redhead squinted at the green grass for a second then calmly turned his head to face Kyo, "The kids," he replied simply like those two words would cover everything.

But it didn't. Well, not for Kyo.

_Kids…the students?_ He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought. _Duh. What does he mean though? ... and what up with this seriousness?_

"Uh…" was Kyo's intelligent response.

Lay's lips suddenly pulled into a grin. "The kids, Shouta!" his voice grew louder as he trotted his way over to the front desk, taking a seat on top of it. "For some odd reason, no one is in my Gym for sixth period." He brought his hands up in a gesture of surrender then dropped them back onto his lap.

The man's grin was contagious as Kyo found himself grinning back like a fool. "I knew that," he shot back. "What I didn't understand, or better yet, what I _don't_ understand is why. I mean, do you even have a sixth period by any chance?" He wasn't trying to pass as rude but his words kind of held that meaning.

Lay shrugged it off like it was nothing, "I'm pretty sure I do, Shouta," he answered. "I mean, yeah, I also doubted myself when I saw an empty Gym and even went to recheck my schedule but voila! It's there in printed letters that I have eighteen students in that class." He slumped.

Kyo rested the folders on his desk then cupped his chin, deep in thought. So far, it seemed like the students were probably playing hooky or pulling some prank on him since he was new to Magic Academy and all but that didn't seem like them – or well, more than half of them because at least a good ten percent would probably do that.

"The others," he asked, meaning the teachers.

Lay gave the look. "I think it's the same for them too, at least the Battle Teachers. But only this period since last period I had all my students."

He rolled his shoulders, his spiked locks falling over them a little, "Well, I was curious earlier so I went around a few buildings and levels to see if I could find out something but so far, with the three empty Gyms I passed, I don't think this is some kind of prank or coincidence."

"Mmm," this time, he meant it to be aloud, "and they certainly aren't playing hooky…"

He now understood why the first place Lay had went to once he entered his room was the window – he was making sure and checking if there were any students roaming the grounds but there were none.

"Mhm." He nodded in agreement, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk. Funny how as he had made his way over to Kyo's classroom, he hadn't run into a single student the whole way. Then a thought burst forth, "You don't think…" he left the rest hanging.

Kyo quickly picked up on the younger male's thought and made sure to dispose of it. "No, no. That wouldn't even be possible, Lay," he informed him.

The male nodded again, "Right, sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "But…"

"No. We are _not_ considering it as an option."

"Alright, alright," Lay raised his hands in defeat. "Just saying, man."

The older male sighed, "I know, but even so, we have Magical devices to detect certain things and unwanted beings if trespassed."

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed like a bright light bulb lit up his entire brain, "Those what-cha-mu-call-its!"

"Yes, those 'what-cha-mu-call-its'," he mocked him which caused him to receive a frown. "But really here, let's not get distract-"

Light footsteps echoed right outside Kyo's class and bounced off the hallways walls.

"Hey, don't you think it's pretty weird that they'd suddenly call class over for the rest of the day?" a bubbly female voice asked.

"Yeah," another voice replied, their tone sounding slightly the same as the female though it passed off as a young boy. "I mean, just last period I was in Mr. Halldor's class because Miss. Hirose caught me talking in class but he had a class then too!"

"Really?" their voices started to fade, "That's weird, not to mention that every Battle Teachers' class is called off except the poor people in Miss. Kuru's class. That must suck, she's such a…" and finally, the two teens had turned a corner and their voices drifted away.

The two males who had been staring intensely at the door during the whole 'conversation', finally turned to face one another. The youngest held a raised eyebrow and a questionable look while the oldest looked as if he was drain of all energy yet was clearing frustrated with something.

"Lay, I think I know the problem…"

.

.

"Miss. Kuru, do I have your word?" a blond haired male spoke firmly, sitting on his leathered chair behind his reddish-brown wooden desk with his hands resting on it.

The women rolled her eyes and slumped down in her chair, ignoring the other teachers' existence in the room.

"Uhhh, but why Ren? It was just fucking harmless fun!" she complained as she tossed around like a spoiled child in the chair.

The man in front of her showed no sign of irritation like the rest of the room. "But Miss. Kuru, you had caused four hundred and forty-six students skip Battle Class." Nor did his voice hint at his frustration. Either he hid it well or he saw nothing 'wrong' with her little stunt.

"Hey!" she jolted in her chair, causing the room to jump from her loud voice, "If anything, those damn brats should be fucking thanking me!" she told him sternly. "No!" she had a better idea as her golden eyes lit up. "Better yet, they should be goddamn fucking worshipping me, dude!" she couldn't speak one sentence without cursing.

"Yes, yes." Was he seriously going to agree with her? "We understand Miss. Kuru, but please promise me that you won't do it again." He wasn't begging nor was he pleading. Heck, it didn't even sound like it was a demand or a question that needed an answer too. He was just way too relaxed for this.

"And what you gonna do if I fucking don't, Ren?" she challenged him.

He brought both of his hands to cup his face, "Ummm…" Obviously, he didn't think that far.

The Battle Teachers stood silent as the Dean thought hard on the subject while one specific redhead studied the silver haired women twirl her hair in boredom. _What a truly rude women,_ the former thought.

"I'll deduct your pay!" Ren suddenly shouted jumping out of his chair like his idea was the best thing in the world.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became tense and most of it was from a particular being.

"You're fucking with me right?" she was out of her chair in a second, hands slammed down onto his desk and staring down at him.

He raised an eyebrow, clueless. "Miss. Kuru, I though we've been ov-" She cut him off with her rude gesture.

"No, no, Ren," she shook her head. "Not like that."

It made the rest wonder if she was uncomfortable but seeing as no one could get a look at her face, they could only guess from their own unsteadiness. "What I mean is; 'Are you kidding with me'." She spoke in a '_duh_' voice.

"Oh," he circled his lips with his tongue. "'Kay, I understand now. Um, no I'm not kidding with you, Miss. Kuru." Really, he needed to tune his voice to sound sterner or no one would take him seriously. "You promised this last year, and the year before and so on but this is the line." He then tilted his head to the right and smiled sweetly, "Either take the pay cut or quit."

The room was engulfed with silence as half of them wished she would just quit.

"You're lucky I need the damn fucking money, Ren," she muttered. "If anything, with what I'm doing here, I should get a raise." The woman then turned in the opposite direction and walked around the chair but stopped once Ren opened his mouth yet again.

"Even so, Miss. Kuru, I have to punish something to you but I can't do something you'll like…" he nibbled on his lower lip as he mulled over her punishment. "Oh! From this day onwards, you shall supervise the teens that are preparing for the Festival next week!"

"What?" her face registered shock but she didn't turn around.

"You are to help the students with anything they need help with over this weekend and more. This shall be your punishment for your prank."

She looked irritated, angry, frustrated and just plain ole ready to beat the living daylights out of him but she suppressed them, or rather, suppressed her actions since she was like an open book.

Lay watched her grunt under her breath and stomp her way out of the room, pushing and shoving the other teachers out of her way but not without noticing the look over from her. Her eyes held a strange glint in them and he had a hunch that the punishment was something she was going to enjoy too much.

* * *

**A/N:** Wooot~! I'm back guys! Thanks for your patience and sticking with me. Updates should start picking up in due time, so let's all cross our fingers :) Hoped you liked this chapter to further understand the three teacher's and hope you all look forward to the next chapter that's filled with pure humor :D

Total count for this chapter: 1,999 words. This should be the shortest chapter until I can catch up. So in the future there'll be over 2,000, or at least I hope :/

**Notations:** There'll be chapters for teacher's then students (and vice versa) 'every other chapter'. I wanted to introduce a new teacher or so this chapter but found that they just didn't fit (still in need for one last Adult). Each chapter should consider about two parts or more. And remember, just because your OC didn't show in this chapter or future chapter's doesn't mean they won't 'cause they will. You all know I've stated that I'll be taking my time and as you can see – I'm taking my time with each OC.

_Next Chapter_ will be from the students and will be having three brand new OC's coming in, one already mention (not 'shown'), three already shown and one teacher! :D Look forward to it!

**Feel free to review any thoughts you may have on this Chapter! I love to read them and I thank you for having faith in my abilities with writing your OC! I love you guys XD (**keep note that if you don't review for a certain time at least once, your OC may become a minor character :/ Just a fair warning**)  
**

* * *

**~SkyVic**


	7. Ch6 Working Hard or Harding Working

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own the characters of Fairy Tail. Nor do I own other OC's other than my **Own** and the **Plot**. {What I do own is my mind!}

**Currently Accepting OC's!** **{**_Spots are closing in! Hurry before you're too late!_**}**

_Special thanks to: _Aoi-sempai_, _CookieMonster0077 and_ [my Beta :3] _Aspect1_ for reminding me about updates! Remember: Never be afraid to ask about updates!_

~Chapter Six: "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**[April Seventh, Friday 5:23 PM]**

"Soya Bean, bring them boxes over here, will ya!" a loud female voice called to the petite neon haired girl whose face hid behind a tower of three boxes as she stumbled over her own feet to cross the performance auditorium.

While the school did in fact have an auditorium for important matters for teachers and students, the Performance Auditorium is the main place for all things that are, or will, be flashy for outsiders of Magic Academy.

The place was actually rather large for an indoor area but it was a given as to why. With an enormous stage that could probably fit about a perfect line of seven Magical Vehicles while the bottom was about the same size as Magic Academy's torment grounds, it was a wonder why they only used this space three times a year.

Why did they put her in charge of carrying these heavy boxes to and from each side of the platform? Soya had no idea but she was in fact a bit irritated that they chose the one person who was half the size of everyone here. It truly was a pain to walk around this gigantic room and her aching back could 'back' her up on that.

"C-coming!" she mumbled, taking her time with steady footing but still attempting to rush. She didn't want to drop the boxes nor take her own sweet time with going over there – Kira didn't seem like a girl with much patience.

With her Mary Jane shoes clicking on the light wooden polished floor that some second and first years achieved in making spotless, she stretched her small legs as far as they could go for larger steps. She was doing so well with balancing the boxes and her walking pace that the corner of her lips twitched up into a smile.

Two loud and firm claps sounded far from in front of her as the same girl howled to her, "You go, Soya Bean! Move those short legs!" Soya could just image the redhead waving her arms in the air like a mother being happy that their baby had taken their first step.

Continuing her way over to her, she could pick up their blonde companion's comment to the redhead, "That's rude Kira; don't make fun of her shortness."

_That's no help either, Lexi…_ was what Soya wanted to say out loud but she was too busy concentrating on making her way over unharmed – oh, and the boxes too.

Peeking to the left side of the towering boxes, making her right completely blinded, she watched with innocent aqua eyes as Kira and Lexi started nudging one another with their elbows in a childish manner with silly grins plastered on their lips.

_They're so –_ Soya didn't have the precious time to finish her thought on her friends' childish actions once she realized that gravity, something she didn't want acting forcefully on her during this process, was pulling her down.

For her, everything happened in slow motion as she slipped.

She watched with wide eyes as the three boxes took turns diving towards the sea of polished wood as her own body leaned forward from the sudden weight shift. The polished floor became awfully close for her liking.

"Soya!" she heard footsteps thumping in quick succession from her right.

Her face mirroring the very meaning of terror, she brought her arms to shield her face from the impact the ground would have on her once she hit it at full velocity. But instead of having the results on her front half and making a loud slam on the wood, she got excessive force on her neck, causing her breathing to halt and triggering her to make unpleasant sounds from her throat and shut her eyes tightly from reality.

"What the hell, dude!" She could vaguely hear Kira shout lividly as the saver's actions went unknown to the girl.

The redhead shoved the male aggressively at his shoulders, pushing him away as she cradled the coughing aqua haired girl.

"What's your problem?" venom was crystal clear in her voice as were her furious green orbs.

Lexi came running to the two girl's side as the rest of the room became silent, making the two the center attraction.

The teen's expression was dull and blunt; his lime green eyes mirrored her stare behind a few wispy strands of bluish hair on his right.

"You should be grateful that I saved your little friend from falling face first." He spoke dryly, his tone holding nothing but a hint of mock.

An emotion flashed within her eyes, giving her a moment to take in the boy's attire: dark blue sneakers under ironed Prussian blue slacks, a red dress shirt peeking out from under a dark green checkered jacket that's to the point that it could pass for the size of a mini dress.

_What the… that's some horrible sense of fashion…_ she thought to herself with pride, noting that her own blue skirt, black socks with black flats and white blouse made him look out of date. Although, he probably wasn't trying to be 'in date'.

"Grateful…" she repeated his word, maneuvering so that Lexi was now holding Soya who was currently rubbing her sore throat. "Sure, I would be if it wasn't for you who 'caught' her in a choking position!" she bit back, hands resting on her hips.

He surpassed the urge to roll his eyes at her childishness, "If you honestly thought I 'choked' her on purpose, you certainly need to reflect on that thought." His voice was calm and smooth, showing nothing but ease, and that ticked her off even more.

Standing at her full height of five-seven, she took note that she was awfully close to matching his eye level that he must be only an inch or so taller than her. Licking her lips, she started her rant, "Listen here, you -"

"_Enough! Enough already!_" a firm, loud and demanding voice reverberated within the four walls of the Auditorium, followed by the pounding sound of heavy footsteps.

Walking up to the two 'troublemakers', Miss. Kuru made a disgusted look as she gazed down to the kids, "Alright here, what the fu- fu- …" Her head turned to the side whilst she beat her forehead, muttering: 'Ren said no curses. Ren said no curses…' over and over until she was satisfied, which she really wasn't, she faced them yet again and repeated her sentence, "Alright here, what the 'uck is going on here, brats?"

Obviously, she thought that if she didn't pronounce the first letter, it wouldn't be considered cursing.

How did she become a teacher again?

Kira wanted to make a face at her and talk back to her but she couldn't. More like she wouldn't because she certainly didn't have a death wish although Miss. Kuru probably wouldn't kill her… more like push her body until she died herself.

Shaking the thought to go away, Kira spoke first, "This _boy_ here was choking Isoya." She said calmly, or well, as calmly as she could since her voice came out in a '_duh_' tone. If her tone didn't get her a smack across her face, then she'd sure to be on the lookout for the rest of her stay at Magic Academy.

"Choking?" the silver-haired women repeated with a confused look.

The redhead slowly nodded, "Yes, choking…" she said but corrected herself quickly when she saw the look from the boy's laughing green eyes, "Well, I mean, she tripped and was falling but he came and caught her but it was more like in a choking position when he could've simply caught her by her forearm or waist or hand…" Hold that Time Magic here, her explanation sounded a _whole_ lot better in her head…

"But she's short…"

"Ye- Huh?" Kira paused, thinking at first she'd agree with her but she said something that caught her completely off guard.

"She. Is. Short…" Miss. Kuru repeated her words, punctuating each word like Kira was a child.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Don't get upset…_ the teen told herself, clenching her hands into a tight fist. Surprisingly enough, she was calming down until the boy's blunt face and bored eyes bore into her, redirecting her back to her rage. Or well, almost. He was the one she wanted to beat to a pulp now.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, whatever." The woman waved a dismissing hand, looking off to the side as if the kids around her meant nothing more than the air she breathes. "Just, uh, what? Don't… do it… again?" she questioned, "Would that be something a wuss of a teacher would say?" she asked the kids around her, all of them giving her an alarmed stare, not because they were afraid of her but more of because she didn't know how to act like a 'normal' teacher. "Hm, yeah. That's what Kyo would say…" she muttered under her breath whilst walking away from the group. "He's the top wuss here, of course it'll be something he'd say…" It was sad that she was making fun of her own childhood friend in front of students.

Kira stared after the retreating back of the teacher in utter shock but then again, she never really had any expectations of Miss. Kuru being the 'hero' in all this.

Movement occurred on her right. "Hey, you!" she directed it towards the boy's back, having a feeling he'd ignore her but he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What's your name and Dorm?"

He raised an eyebrow, his face clearing reading _'And you want to know, why'_? He was really grinding her gears and he knew so but he didn't really feel like starting something up again even though he didn't last time. "Ryou, Crimson."

Short and simple.

_I'm glad we're not in the same dorm._ She smiled to herself then turned around to the two girls.

"You know, Kira, you didn't have to overreact like that…" Lexi commented, lifting Soya to her feet.

"I didn't overreact. I simply was bored…" Such a great comeback that was from the redhead.

"Hm, but your defense was…"

"Weak." The aqua haired girl bluntly put, fixing her wavy hair.

Kira puffed her cheeks out, "Yeah well, it wouldn't be if you didn't have such short legs Soya Bean!" she had comebacks like a child.

"You know…" a bubbly female voice started, startling the trio to turn and face a short teen hiding behind two boxes like Soya was not so long ago but only being able to see her sneakers and ironed black slacks, "if I didn't know any better, me being a first year and all, I'd say that what you've just stated was more or less agreeing with Miss. Kuru…" the girl's fingers wiggled underneath the brown box, "Don't you agree, brother?"

A body emerged from behind the girl, carrying only one box which granted the girls' to view him.

The boy, being about four-seven and appearing to be a first year also, had saggy copper hair underneath a hat that caused his smooth hair to lie against his cheeks and border over a pair of playful, vibrant silver eyes. With a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up in a messy manner, regular black slacks and sneakers that seem to be tied loosely, it made them double take to make sure _he_ wasn't a _she_ with his scrawny and feeble body.

"Indeed, sister," he nodded to the boxes, a knowing grin plastered on his lips.

Kira blinked.

What just happened?

"Hikaru, Daichi!" Soya called, brushing pass the thinking Kira to the two first years, "I didn't know you guys were on festival duty?"

The coppered boy shrugged with his grin, "Didn't know either, but we got called last minute because some third years couldn't 'fulfill' the requirements."

Strange was the word that played within Soya's mind as she connected the two voices together, "That's cool, guys. I just don't know how you do it; talking at the same time _and_ being present when things turn sour."

In fact, what the neon haired girl was saying was in fact true. Those two, Hikaru and Daichi, were in half of her classes and lunch block enough that the two had deemed her as their 'third wheel' even though she had yet to be a partner in their crimes or, what they call, 'innocent shenanigans'.

It actually didn't seem logical to her in a sense that her, a shy but witty girl was befriended by a pair of friendly, mischievous twins. And now, within the first week of the school year, she can now say that she has a total of four close friends – seemed like this year would be more positive than her first.

_Thud!_

"It's our job!" squealed a bubbly voice, a higher pitch then the boy's.

Soya shifted her aqua hues to the girl, taking in her identical hat like her brother's, eyes and hair but a bit lengthier then his. "It's not really…" she held a doubtful look, "…your job, right?" she could never be too sure of those two since they had come from a certain Guild to attend this school.

They glanced to one another, mirrored a nod then faced Soya.

"Don't worry," the girl started with a grin.

"We're not here to review on how the Academy runs," the boy finished in a playful tone. "But that would be pretty awesome… Wouldn't it, sister?" his silver eyes darted back to his sister.

The girl's grin took on a new form. "It would, brother. I mean, just think of all the dirt we already have…" she mumbled to herself, playing with her sleeved blouse.

Soya watched the female twin, a soft smile letting up. She truly enjoyed the company of the twins; they had always showed the 'bright-side' of matters.

"Hey," Kira decided to put an end to the '_short'_ conversation. "Soya, how do you know these two duplicate beings?" she waved a meaningless finger towards them.

Lexi walked up to her and slapped her shoulder. "Don't be rude, Kira," she looked to the two twins guiltily, "I'm sorry if she comes off as rude; she's just not use to meeting new people through friends."

The redhead scoffed, "You're one to talk…" she mumbled under her breath, gazing away from the two siblings and her friends but they could still pick up her last words.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became tensed and uncertain between the blonde and redhead.

Lexi dropped her gaze almost immediately to the floor to avoid connecting with the twins or Soya and focused on her fumbling fingers with the hem of her dark blue blouse in a nervous manner.

Kira instantly regretted her choice of words, heaved a sigh and said, "Well, uh, we got to work on some stuff over there, you know? The things short people can't get." She tried cracking a joke but she couldn't help but notice her voice crack at the end when the twins narrowed their eyes. It was like they knew something they shouldn't.

Gently pushing the blonde by her shoulder blades, she walked steadily towards the table of boxes but halted.

"Hey, Akira?" Hikaru called, her voice lilting in a way that gave Kira's chills.

"Yeah?" she looked over her shoulder, feeling Lexi pause under her palms, and raised an eyebrow. How that short girl knew her full first name was beyond her and she didn't like that.

"For your 'duplicate beings' phrase…" she started, a mischievous grin spreading.

"Try 'twins' next time, you know." Daichi shrugged carelessly, his lips mimicking his sister.

.

.

Night loomed over Magic Academy, bringing quiet and stillness with it.

Since ten was roughly 'bedtime' for students, teachers were sent home, or to their dorms, around eleven or midnight. They always had the option of staying in their classroom to work on their agendas. In fact, some teachers' roamed the halls of all four buildings to make sure there were no late night students from Crimson and Amber since Celeste students' had a pass.

_Fuff. Fuff. Fuff. _Thud!

The blonde jerked her head to face behind, her hair happening to whip the person's face on its merry way.

"Do you not understand the meaning of being quiet!?" she hissed with venom.

They were currently sneaking their way in and out of buildings to retrieve an item the blonde had lost earlier in the day.

The teen flinched at her tone, her green orbs having a remorseful flash as she whispered back a, "Sorry".

The other sighed, turned and continued down the abandoned hallway with the girl tailing behind.

As the two proceeded onward through the hall, passing rooms of all sorts, the latter decided to speak up about their whereabouts since the rooms they were wandering from didn't look right.

"Um, I don't think we're in the right area…" she spoke softly, as if she was afraid she'd cause the girl in front of her to shout.

She was awfully close.

"What do you mean by that? You said the auditorium was in Building One, level one, no?" she asked with a raised eyebrow but wouldn't let up on her walking. Taking a turn at a cross junction, the other still followed.

The girl stared at the blonde's head, her thoughts drifting while her eyes seemed to always glance towards a part where the blonde would always have a lion hairclip; which they were currently going to go get. It was strange to see her friend act this way, which she hardly ever did. She was the polite one of the pair, the one of reason and statement. She knew what was right and what was wrong. She wasn't the one to lead the 'pack' nor have a feisty side like this.

Of course, it wasn't like she didn't like it…

"But… Lexi, I don't think _this_ is Building One…" She was probably digging her own grave.

The blonde halted, making the redhead bump into her. Turning to face the heighten girl, her mix-matched eyes glowed as they flickered between her companies green ones.

Bringing both of her clothed hands up, she brought one to her friend's mouth and covered it while the other rested her index finger across her lip in a '_shh_' gesture.

"We are ninjas, Kira. Start thinking like one." She gestured towards their black outfits then stared straight into her eyes with determination.

Kira wondered if she forgot their main task at hand.

Deep down, she was a bit iffy on showing Lexi about 'cosplay' but was she to the point of regretting it?

Maybe.

Almost.

Just a tad.

Staring at the blonde like she had grown wings like an Exceed, Kira began sharing her 'wisdom' of being a fourth year all of a sudden.

"O-kay, I understand that but if we _are_ to act like ninjas, then shouldn't we be going to the right building since ninjas are, I don't know, good with directions?"

A blonde brow was raised, triggering Kira to proceed onward.

"An-And… we're in… Building…" Was it safe to admit that she was just as lost as Lexi? No. Why? Because she was a fourth year and fourth years knew where they were going at all times!

Just this fourth year never paid attention to the school's buildings and whereabouts.

So she didn't know where they were but she was pretty sure that this building, during midnight, was in fact _not_ building one. The reason as to why is simple; they've just passed elective rooms: only present in building three, level four. How they got so high, she had no idea.

"…in Building Three." She picked up, catching the girl's mixed eyes, "We're in Building Three due to us entering the wrong building – Building Four which happens to rest right next to our dorm and since it's night time, every building looks like same." Her back straighten and her pride pushed forth, "Upon the entrance of Building Four, we turned a corner down the staff hall, which we aren't supposed to go through at any time, then came to a turn from Mr. Xaphir's class. From Mr. Xaphir's room, we advanced through the levels, passed through staircases and landed in building three just because we went the wrong way from the start, northeast instead of north-south."

Lexi blinked.

Kira sure knew this school better then she thought. Guess that comes with being a fourth year and all. Like students say, fourth years know the school grounds like the back of their hands or better yet, like there was a map printed right in front of them.

"Oh…" the younger girl felt guilty for '_sheeshing_' her friend earlier. "I'm sorry about before, you know that…" she watched the redhead nod with a smile.

"It's fine. Let's just continue this way and take a few turns here and there then we'll end up in Building One at the performance auditorium." Kira took her shoulders and gently pushed the girl down the hall, not allowing Lexi to look behind were she was just standing because the oldest felt a praise coming up…

And she didn't want the blonde to know she just read that huge, printed map that rested on the wall behind Lexi.

"You two, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N:** _I finally have the Internet! :DD_ Let's all jump for joy! I can update and get back to all the PM's (which will take sometime... Gee guys, didn't know this story was even good enough for all this support) but I'll get to you if you've PM me (including new OC's app's)!

So anyways, just a couple of minutes ago when I re-read this, it seemed like I wasn't the one who typed this :/ Which is funny 'cause now I feel all pumped up to type the next chapter and onward (you see, since early Dec, when we lost the Internet, it appeared as if we weren't going to get it and I had to try and get wireless on this poopy laptop, but the Feb 11th was awesome 'cause, well, we got the Internet! Note that since it looked like we _weren't_ gettin' it back, I lost my muse for writing this story...) but I'm deeply sorry for making you all wait and, maybe, wait some more but I'll see if I can caught up or we'll just start over that count, eheh :3 [_I'm **not** making a promise for faster updates, remember that!_]

**Thank you to the OC's shown: (Give them a 'round of applauds! =3 Hope I did them any justice..? Also, if you happen to change your Penname, do tell me.)** So I kind of lied about another student OC in this chapter but they just didn't fit, sorry.

Hikaru and Daichi _by _CookieMonster0077

Ryou _by _Aspect1

'Mysterious teacher' _by_ you'll-find-out-next-chapter xP

**Feel free to review any thoughts you may have on this Chapter! I love to read them and I thank you for having faith in my abilities with writing your OC! I love you guys XD (**keep note that if you don't review for a certain time at least once, your OC may become a minor character :/ Just a fair warning**)  
**

* * *

**~SkyVic**

_Read if you're interested (yet another) FT OC story!_

Okay, let's make this short.

You all remembered Only Time Will Tell? Remembered my little hints of a co-called sequel? Yeah, well, it's no longer considered a seguel but does happen to have character's from that story (and _White Nightmares_ if any of you were around for the first-ist FT OC story). Anyways, me and CC, a friend here on FF, have decided to collab our ideas (which pretty much took forever) for _Mythical Lotus_: A FT OC story about a guild that has members that seen their far shared of hardships throughout live (trying not to give things away here...) er, all in all, it'll be more or less like a mange/anime base - duh, SkyVic, just say like Fairy Tail - ...Sorry... but yeah, it'll revolve around the guild and guild members and guild *blank* eheheh :3

So, I'm giving you all a heads up about it - which won't be posted till _very_ late March, maybe. Oh, yeah, me and CC will both be typing - that's what a collab is, duh, SkyVic - but more like combining chapters into one. Gosh, don't know what to type anymore... OH! The story itself won't be posted on this account but his, I'll be letting him handle the updating, heeh.

Um, so if you happen to be interested in this story, _please_ **review** on this chapter that you'll be waiting and ready to submit a OC for that we'll have a vague idea on how many people are willing: fyi, there will only be a total of five OC spots :/ So, get prepared!

Thank you for your time! :D


End file.
